


Totems

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny things, totems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totems

Mal spends a lot of nights in her head.

But tonight, tonight she’s convinced that she’s in reality. The moon is shining on the sleeping form of her husband, her other half. She reaches out and touches him, softly, so softly, and this is the man she loves, her Dom, not the one always yelling at her, telling her she’s crazy. This is the Dom that held her close before dropping off into sleep, the Dom that whispered, “As long as we’re together.”

But the sun will rise, and Mal will awaken in her hellish dream, and  _that_ Dom will try and convince her to stay, stay for him, stay for their children.

But they aren’t  _her_  children; he isn’t  _her_  husband.

This Dom, the real one, she knows it—he’s worth shooting herself out of a dream for, he’s worth going along with the dream during the day, as long as she gets to wake up next to him later.

Dom’s become her totem.


End file.
